marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 74
| StoryTitle1 = Jubilee's Revenge | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Wolverine and Jubilee are trapped in the Sentinel infested facility known as the Anthill trying to prevent the sentient Sentinel #3.14519 from causing a solar flare that will wipe out all living things on Earth leaving only the Sentinels. In their attempt to stop 3.14519, the Sentinel from the future activated all the deactivated Sentinels. They cut through one of the robots and make their escape while 3.14519 has it's head reattached (it was sliced off by Logan last issue), and puts it's damaged brother out of it's misery before sending the other Sentinels after them. As the two flee, Jubilee once more expresses her desire to finish with the Sentinels so that she can go to California and get revenge against the men who murdered her parents. They come to a dead end where Logan and Jubilee take cover. When two of the Sentinels catch up to them to attack, the two work together to try and destroy them. Decapitating one of the robots, Wolverine and Jubilee witness as the other Sentinel tries to protect its fellow robot from destruction and suddenly short circuits trying to compute grief. When the severed Sentinel head begs Jubilee and Wolverine not to terminate it, Jubilee feels bad for it and agrees not to terminate it. Witnessing this display of compassion piques the interest of 3.14519 who decides that he must reprogram his fellow Sentinels to be able to perform this emotion and decides to not eliminate humanity. It and it's minions destroy the solar flare cannon and seal off the Anthill. It then begins to analysis required to determine what human compassion is, a process it estimates will take 2137.23 years. In thanks for showing it this emotion, the Sentinel opens the time warp again and offers to send Wolverine and Jubilee wherever they want to go, Jubilee insists that they get transported to California where she can get revenge against the men who killed her parents. Transported there, Logan, having met Reno and Molokai on his previous trip to LAWolverine Vol 2 38 and 39, takes Jubilee to their employers Jocko and Sally and demand to know their whereabouts. Taking their car, Wolverine and Jubilee speed to where Molokai and Reno are threatening a property own to pay them for roof repairs at steep price. Wolverine uses his claws to mark their car, and then speeds off. Sure enough, the two thugs take the bate and follow after both Logan and Jubilee to get back at them for scratching their ride. Driving out to Mulhulland Drive, they get out of their car to confront Reno and Molokai. Jubilee takes them down easily enough with a combination of her mutant powers and fighting skills, but when it comes to the task of frying their brains with her powers she chokes up. When Logan goads her to do it, she finds that killing isn't easy and asks Wolverine how he can do it. Logan asks her to stay up with him one time to have a "conversation" with those he killed. Realizing that she has no stomach for killing, she instead kicks both of the men in the groin. As her and Logan leave the scene Jubilee asks Logan if she's weak. Logan tells her she is actually strong, strong enough to save the world -- as she demonstrated earlier today when they worked together to stop the Sentinels. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Mobsters ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}